Microfono laser da spionaggio
Un microfono laser è un dispositivo di sorveglianza che utilizza un fascio laser (visibile oppure infrarosso) per rilevare le vibrazioni del suono in un oggetto distante. Questa tecnologia potrebbe essere usata per lo spionaggio con un minimo rischio di venire scoperti. In teoria, puntato contro la cornetta di un telefono o persino un cellulare, potrebbe rilevare le vibrazioni della voce di entrambi gli interlocutori. Qualsiasi oggetto che sia in grado di vibrare in modo omogeneo rispetto alle onde sonore incidenti, senza smorzarle, e che possa anche riflettere la luce (anche infrarossa), senza provocare diffrazione o riflessione anche infrarossa (ad esempio un dipinto su una parete, meglio ancora se coperto da un vetro) può essere un obiettivo dove puntare il laser. Finestre molto sporche, con gocce d'acqua, di olio o con vetri smerigliati costituiscono un grave ostacolo a questo dispositivo. Anche le finestre a doppio vetro creano un'attenuazione del segnale, aumentando così il rapporto rumore/segnale. Il laser viene diretto verso l'oggetto riflettente nella camera da sorvegliare attraverso una finestra (aperta o chiusa), si riflette sull'oggetto e ripercorrendo il suo tragitto torna ad un rivelatore di luce (infrarossa o visibile) che può essere potenziato da un telescopio, e che ha un circuito che trasforma il semplice movimento della luce emessa (causato dalla vibrazione provocata dalla voce che incide ad esempio sulla lastra che copre un dipinto) in un segnale audio che in seguito può essere amplificato, modificato o filtrato secondo le caratteristiche della fonte sonora e dei rumori di fondo. In qualche modo è paragonabile ai movimenti che provocava il solco di un disco audio sulla puntina a diamante di un vecchio giradischi analogico. In qualche caso (dintorni molto tranquilli) si può puntare direttamente verso le finestra. Differenze nel tempo di arrivo di ogni singola onda proveniente dal oggetto che vibra per il suono da sorvegliare sono misurate e vengono esaltate da un interferometro, che converte le variazioni di frequenza ottica in variazioni di frequenza acustica e di intensità (e riesce anche a rilevare il tono di voce di una persona). Questa conversione dall'ottico al sonoro può essere aiutata da sistemi elettronici più o meno sofisticati e costosi, che possono includere filtri di banda passa basso, di costante di tempo, e filtri blocca banda (per bloccare un segnale costante, come il rumore di fondo di un condizionatore d'aria). Un filtro notch (a 50 Hz in Europa e 60 Hz in America) aiuterà a eliminare il ronzio di fondo causato dalle lampade (specialmente alogene) sia nella stanza "spiata" che in quella del ricevitore. Storia The technique of using a light beam to remotely record sound probably originated with Léon Theremin in the Soviet Union at or before 1947, when he developed and used the Buran eavesdropping system.Galeyev This worked by using a low power infrared beam (not a laser) from a distance to detect the sound vibrations in the glass windows.Glinsky 261 Lavrentiy Beria, head of the KGB, had used this Buran device to spy on the U.S., British, and French embassies in Moscow. It has been reported that the National Security Agency makes use of laser microphones. On 25 August 2009, U.S. patent 7,580,533 was issued for a device that uses a laser beam and smoke or vapor to detect sound vibrations in free air ("Particulate Flow Detection Microphone based on a laser-photocell pair with a moving stream of smoke or vapor in the laser beam's path"). Sound pressure waves cause disturbances in the smoke that in turn cause variations in the amount of laser light reaching the photo detector. A prototype of the device was demonstrated at the 127th Audio Engineering Society convention in New York City from 9 through 12 October 2009. Examples of use The director of GlobalSecurity.org, John Pike, suggested laser microphones may have been used as part of the sophisticated surveillance to determine whether Osama Bin Laden was hiding in the suspected compound in Abbottabad, Pakistan, in conjunction with spy drones, spy satellites, and other technologies. Although the CIA believed that Bin Laden was hiding in the compound, they had not been able to obtain visual confirmation that he was there. There was visual intelligence gathered to determine how many people had been seen within the compound, and then laser microphones were used to demonstrate that there was someone else inside the building that had not been seen. This was done by bouncing lasers off of the glass panes in the building's windows, which would act like diaphragms to pick up voices inside. The CIA operatives could not tell what was being said, but they could distinguish individual voices, from each person's unique pitch and tone. As a result of this data, they determined that there was another person within the compound that they had not seen with visual confirmation, which led to the conclusion that Bin Laden was probably inside the compound. Voci correlate *Photophone *List of laser articles Note Bibliografia * linked from LMJ6 * Collegamenti esterni * [http://www.williamson-labs.com/laser-mic.htm Laser Microphones], Williamson Labs * [http://www.gearwire.com/schwartzengineeringanddesign-smokemic-aes2009.html Smoke & Laser Microphone], Gearwire * http://www.lucidscience.com/pro-laser%20spy%20device-1.aspx * Categoria:Dispositivi ottici Categoria:Microfoni Categoria:Spionaggio